


A Drink

by Bitway



Series: Fictober 2019 Challenge [8]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Vampire AU, immortal au, just a supernatural au lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: He never thought he'd dine on the blood of an immortal being.





	A Drink

"You look hungry."

"That's because I _am_ hungry."

Hakuryuu had snapped at the other, a growl in his voice. Sharp red eyes narrowing at the immortal beside him. He could already feel the hunger pangs digging into his stomach. The longer he had went on without feeding, the more easily he was to agitate.

He wasn't one to go on for days without eating. At most, he would skip a day, or on the rare occasion, two. While he had meant to go out into town the night before, he had been stopped by Shuu. Time ticked by and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to rise, leaving the vampire without food for another night.

Shuu tilts his head in though, a finger tapping against his chin. Truthfully, he hadn't meant to make his friend suffer. He only wanted to play around with him while the moon was out. But now, he was seeing the effects take it's toll on him.

Humans normally kept away from this mansion during the day. Rumors of a vampire residing here along with it having been abandoned for years wasn't the most inviting tale. If they were lucky, a traveler may stumble upon this place, but there were few these days. There was always the town, but was off limits while the sun was up.

With no other candidates, a thought came to the immortal's mind.

"Why don't you have some of my blood?"

"_Your_ blood?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" He pouts.

"Yeah, well I've never had blood from someone non-human before."

Hakuryuu had only dined on humans. They were rich with divine blood and when they put up a fight, they only tasted better. Thinking about sinking his fangs into one at this moment made his mouth water. He could already imagine a victim trying to escape him only to be caught seconds later. The blood coursing through their bodies thanks to fear and adrenaline only making them appear tastier.

Unfortunately for him, Shuu was not a human ready to be chased and feasted upon. While he had lived for centuries and looked human, he wasn't. He was one before he'd been cursed with immortality. And, sure he could pose as a human and shared blood as the others do- but how did it taste? For all he knew, the other was ancient, definitely older than him. If an old human's blood tasted rotten, would his blood taste worse?

"Oh, come on, I bet I don't taste that bad. Besides, take it as an apology." Without giving him a chance to respond, Shuu reveals his neck, even pulls down his shirt to give the vampire full access to it.

Now, he looked appetizing. Hakuryuu could feel his fangs beginning to grow to the sight, tongue running over his lips. He could already see the perfect spot to sink his fangs into. Just as he's about to take a step forward, he stops himself.

He was always so adamant about not taking his blood before, even when offered as a joke. Being an immortal was one thing, but treating him like an unlimited source of food was too low for his standards. But, now that he was here and dying of hunger- it wouldn't hurt to do it just once, right? He'd go back to having humans at night.

"Okay. Fine! But, just this once, alright?"

Shuu only smiles in response, leaving himself exposed. Hakuryuu steps towards him and puts his hands onto his shoulders. When his mouth opens, his fangs seem longer, sharper than before. The smell of blood running underneath his skin is alluring, for an immortal.

In an instant, fangs pierce skin. Shuu flinches, clenches his fists and tries not to pull away from the pain. The initial bite hurt the most, it still stings and is a constant pain, but he can put up with it. He'd been in worse situations.

As the vampire drinks, he realizes just how close he is. Hakuryuu wasn't one to get into his personal space, yet this was different, almost intimate. Shuu could feel his breath against his neck, hands digging into his shoulders, body only inches apart. He couldn't tell if his face was able to flush during a time like this.

He wasn't sure how much blood Hakuryuu was going to take from him. For all he cared, he could drink him dry. It's not like he would die from this. He'd be unconscious for a few days at most before his body would revert to normal. It would hurt, a lot, but that was his curse.

Hakuryuu doesn't do that. Even while in hunger, he's not about to be a glutton. Perhaps other vampires would take advantage of this situation, to drink their fill from this reusable blood bag. But, he wouldn't do that. Not to Shuu.

There's another painful sensation when his fangs are pulled out. There's blood on Hakuryuu's lips that are promptly licked off. His neck feels sore now. A hand is placed over his neck and he can feel the punctures in his skin, some blood still staining his skin.

"You'll be fine."

"I know." Shuu is grateful for the concern, even if it is unneeded. Still, he has to wonder if he's said that to his other meals before.

"So, how'd I taste?"

"Hmph." Hakuryuu huffs, not wanting to give an answer. He should have thought of something while drinking, but he couldn't. Hunger had taken over and his mind was elsewhere. Certainly not thinking just how good his blood really was. "There's a certain taste to it…"

"But, it's not bad, right?"

"For an immortal's blood, I guess."

"Then I guess I can be your last resort, huh?"

"What? I'm not going to have any last resorts. Keep your ancient blood."

Shuu chuckles before the aftereffects hit him. He was starting to feel dizzy, light headed. He would act like he's fine, find an excuse to go and just sit down for a while. His body would replace what was lost. A nap was sounding good about now.

"Thanks."

"Hm?"

The sudden word of thanks had snapped him out of his thoughts. Shuu had to stare at the vampire, replaying the word in his mind. For a second, he thought he was hallucinating it.

"I never thought the evil vampire would be thanking me."

"This is why I'm never taking your blood again."


End file.
